Mitos de Amor
by Mabb24
Summary: Todos dicen algo del amor, pero ¿sera cierto?, ¿serán Kurt y Blaine capaces de mantener el amor que se tienen a pesar de lo que pase? Bien lo dicen, el amor supera todas las pruebas, pero ¿como es el camino?, ¿como es cuando crees que esta todo perdido?, ¿serias capas de aceptar que te equivocaste y reparar tu error? ¿Y si... no todo esta perdido?
1. Chapter 1

Holis :)

Pues aqui de nuevo, con una nueva historia, espero que les guste y que me lo hagan saber... Bueno, ya saben que nada de esto me ertenece, yo solo ocupo la trama y los personajes, pero no soy tan creativa como RM para crear este mundo, sin mas, disfruten la lectura. XD

* * *

Capítulo 1: Mitos de amor

Había pasado un año desde la graduación de Artie, Sam, Tina y Blaine, los cuatro estaban en Nueva York, solo que cada quien por su lado, seguían siendo amigos y se juntaban los viernes por las tardes, o si no, solían destinar una tarde de la semana, si es que más a estar juntos y hablar de lo que habían hecho, o simplemente hablar de otras cosas.

Sam estaba con su carrera de modelo, aunque había logrado tener un calendario, seguía intentando lograr más, vivía con Blaine en un no tan pequeño apartamento que encontraron gracias a la jefa de Sam, los dos se habían convertido en mejores amigos en el instituto, pero ahora eran como hermanos, vivían juntos y trabajaban por medio tiempo en una tienda de ropa, solo se separaban durante la mañana y parte de la tarde, ya que Sam estaba con el tema de las sesiones de fotos y Blaine se iba a NYADA.

Su vida en Lima nunca fue tan movida, las mañanas eran de la escuela y de sesiones fotográficas y en la tarde Sam y Blaine trabajaban en una tienda de ropa, donde ya sea que atendieran a las personas cuando preguntaban, cobraban a las personas, repartían la mercancía, o bien, limpiaban la tienda, pero estaban haciendo algo.

Por su parte, Kurt, Rachel y Santana seguían trabajando en el restaurante como camareros, también siguieron con el tema de la banda, ya habían tenido varias presentaciones, ahora estaban en el momento perfecto, floreciendo poco a poco, sin presión, pero un poco rápido a la vez. Rachel había estado en el musical de Broadway, lo que le abrió las puertas a mas obras y más oportunidades, Kurt estaba centrado en el tema de su banda, había conseguido varias presentaciones, pero quería llegar más lejos que solo presentaciones en restaurantes, así que estaba enfocándose en cómo conseguir llegar a un concierto o algo así. Ambos seguían en NYADA, por las mañanas. Santana estaba haciendo más comerciales, e inclusive estaba cerca de hacer una aparición pequeña en una película que sería grande para ella, además de que seguía con Dani, ya habían cumplido el año juntas.

Pero no todo era color de rosa, ya que, si bien, todos estaban teniendo cosas positivas en su vida, también había negativas, Rachel seguía sin poder mirar a un solo chico con ojos de amor, Santana ignoraba el tema de Brittany, Sam estaba mal por como termino las cosas con Peny, Artie seguía pensando en Kitty, Tina no conseguía novio, y Blaine y Kurt cada vez estaban más distanciados, solo se veían en la escuela y los fines de semana, que últimamente se habían vuelto menos repetitivos, así que solo se veían en la escuela.

Este problema había crecido en las últimas semanas, a eso se le agregaba que Kurt creía sentir algo por su compañero de banda, Elliott, con quien pasaba más tiempo que con su prometido, siendo sinceros, esto ya no era soportable, Kurt y Blaine habían dejado de ponerse atención mutuamente y no sabían que debían hacer, ninguno de los dos quería hablar, ambos seguían amándose, pero Kurt sentía algo por Elliott y Blaine se sentía como a un lado de la vida de su prometido, otra vez.

Pero esta vez, Blaine iba a engañarlo, por lo cual se aguantó todas las ganas que tenia de decirle que lo amaba, y que quería que le pusiera atención, pero le parecía egoísta, así que no lo hizo.

Todo cambio el día que sin querer, escucho que Rachel y Kurt hablaban, y sin querer y sin saber que el pelinegro se encontraba ahí, confeso sentir algo por su compañero de banda, lo cual rompió el corazón de Blaine, quien salió corriendo de ahí y camino sin ningún rumbo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y las palabras de su prometido en su cabeza, sabía que tenía que enfrentar a su ahora prometido, pero ahora su corazón estaba roto, y solo quería desaparecer de la fas de la tierra, ahora sabía que todo estaba perdido, y eso lo destrozaba.

Di que en el corazón no se manda, dicen que el primer el para siempre, dicen que solo puedes amar a una persona en la vida, que solo tienes una verdadera amor, dicen que un clavo saca a otro clavo, dicen que el amor es como estar encerrado en un círculo, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes salir y siempre quedar dentro de este; pero, ¿será cierto?

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado, espero que me lo hagan saber por un review... Gracias por leer.


	2. Todo esta perdido

**Holis, primero que nada, me gustaria aclarar que nada de esto me pertenece, despues de ese punto aclaro que una historia Klaine, solo que me gusta el drama, asi que soy mala, pero no por mucho, ya veran, bueno, creo que eso es todo, que disfruten la lectura... ;)**

Capítulo 2: Todo está perdido

Blaine llego a las dos de la mañana a su apartamento, después de haber estado caminando sin un rumbo fijo por casi cinco horas.

Cuando llego, prendió la luz, y vio a Sam estaba dormido en el sillón de la sala, se veía tan adorable desde el punto de vista de Blaine, pero tenía que despertarlo, ya que estaba todo chueco y podría lastimarse el cuello. Lo movió un poco, pero no despertaba, en lugar de eso gruño y se acomodó de nuevo

-Sam- lo llamo moviéndole un hombro

-Cinco minutos más- jadeaba su mejor amigo

-Sam, despierta, son las dos de la mañana y estas en el sillón de la sala, ve a tu habitación- dijo el pelinegro junto con otro intento de despertar al rubio

-¿Blaine?- pregunto el rubio aun sabiendo que solo podía ser su amigo quien estuviera tratando de despertarlo

-No, un fantasma que te quiere comer- dijo sin intención de que sonara como broma

-Blaine, ¿Dónde has estado?, he estado aquí esperándote desde hace un rato, no sabía dónde estabas, y Kurt llamo como cuatro veces preguntando por ti, le dije que tal vez seguías en la tienda, y como no llegabas te espere, pero te tardaste más de lo normal y me quede dormido- dijo el rubio abriendo los ojos, despreocupado, sin saber que con eso le ponía más sal a la herida, al mencionar a un Kurt preocupado por él, pero interesado en otra persona.

Eso provoco que los pensamientos de Blaine se dirigieran a las palabras de su "prometido", que se sentó en sillón. Cuando se dio cuenta las lágrimas volvían a aparecer en sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, se encogió y dejo que sus lágrimas fluyeran libremente. Cuando el rubio la noto, se despertó completamente, pero aun no podía acostumbrarse a la luz, por lo cual, fregándose los ojos, se acercó a Blaine y se sentó a su lado.

-Blaine, ¿Qué te pasa?- dijo acariciando la espalda de su amigo, pero no conseguía dejar de llorar, y no podía contestarle, -Cálmate, no pasa nada, bueno, no sé, no me has dicho, pero todo tiene solución, no llores- decía el rubio intentando consolar a su amigo

Cuando el ojimel se tranquilizó, se secó las lágrimas, se acomodó en el sillón y miro a su amigo

-No salí tarde de la tienda, quería ir a ver a Kurt, y cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, asi que pase, Kurt estaba hablando con Rachel- dijo el ojimel, pero otra lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla, vio que su amigo lo miraba sin entender, así que prosiguió, -Le dijo que estaba confundido, y que sentía algo por Elliott- dijo volviendo a encogerse

Esas palabras hicieron que el rubio entendiera porque el llanto de su amigo, se quedó sin palabras por un momento, solo contemplando el dolor de su amigo

-¿Dónde estuviste las últimas horas?- pregunto preocupado el rubio

-No sé, estuve pensando mientras daba vueltas por toda la cuidad, pero en realidad no estaba consiente de donde estaba- dijo el ojimel tranquilizándose

-¿Qué pensaste?- pregunto a su amigo, ya que no solo veía dolor en los ojos del ojimel, sino que también veía algo más, solo que no lograba descifrar que era

-En que tal vez tenga razón, estamos muy alejados, hace mucho que no recuerdo que nos hayamos visto un día completo, extraño eso, pero tal vez ahora ya no hay nada que hacer, estamos perdidos- dijo el ojimel sin darse cuenta de que en su voz ya no había dolor, solo tristeza ante la verdad de sus propias palabras

-No creo que todo este perdido, pero tienes que tomar una decisión, tal vez su relación no sea la misma de antes, ¿crees que aun tenga una salida?- pregunto el rubio, y al final dio un bostezo

-Sí, lo sé, pero vamos a dormir, mañana hablaremos, ahora ve a la cama- dijo el ojimel levantándose del sillón y ayudando a su amigo a dirigirse a su recamara, cuando llegaron a la puerta el ojimel iba a irse a su propio cuarto, cuando el rubio llamo su atención

-Buenas noches, trata de dormir- dijo el rubio medio adormilado, el ojimel solo asindio con la cabeza, y luego se fue a su cuarto. Cuando llego, no se molestó en cambiarse, solo se acostó, miro al techo pensando en que haría, esos pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sueño, que se apodero de Blaine.

* * *

Al día siguiente, Blaine se levantó de muy mala gana, fue a bañarse y se cambió, cuando estuvo listo, fue a la cocina, donde estaba una nota del rubio que decía "Olvide decírtelo anoche, pero tengo un asunto que solucionar en el trabajo, te cuento luego, y dejamos una conversación pendiente... ;), Sam", dejo la nota sobre la mesa y se fue del apartamento

Cuando llego a la escuela, vio a Kurt que platicaba con Rachel, pero en cuanto lo vio, se despidió de su amiga y camino hacia el ojimel, quien lo miro acercarse y deseo no habar ido ese día a la escuela

-Hola- dijo el castaño alzando la mano en señal de saludo

-Hola- contesto secamente

-¿Dónde estuviste ayer?, llame varias veces a Sam, pero no sabía dónde estabas, estaba preocupado- dijo el castaño con mirada preocupada

-Salí tarde de la tienda- mintió el ojimel, y no tenía ganas de lidiar con él por ahora, así que se volvió hacia el castaño y le dijo –oye, tengo clases, nos vemos luego- y sin más se alejó de ahí y se metió a un salón.

Evito a Kurt el resto del día, si iba a algún lugar donde estuviera el castaño, se iba de ahí y fingía no haberlo visto. Cuando su horario había terminado, se fue a la tienda, que en esta ocasión, sería un despido a su vida.

Amaba estar en la tienda, lo aleja de las cosas complicadas de su vida, ese día no era la excepción, cuando llego se puso el uniforme, guardo sus cosas y fue listo para tomar su turno. Ese día su jefe les había pedido que fueran a la sala de empleados, cuando estuvieron ahí, todos sus compañeros se sentaron y esperaron la llegada de su jefe, cuando este llego, vino acompañado de un joven de ojos verdes, alto, su cabello café claro sin llegar a castaño, delgado pero un tanto musculoso, usaba lentes, ropa tipo abuelo, tenía brackets, lo cual ocultaba su sonrisa, definitivamente era un nerd.

-Hola chicos- dijo el señor Thomas, su jefe, que era alto, de cabello negro, muy alegre, de unos 40 años, con una sonrisa y una mano alzada en señal de saludo, al cual todos respondieron con un alegre hola, una vez que todos terminaron de hablar, el señor Thomas siguió hablando, -Bueno chicos, este es Dante, será su nuevo compañero de trabajo, a partir de hoy trabaja aquí, espero que te sientas a gusto, Blaine, puedes mostrarle el protocolo a Dante- dijo muy alegre, y después de tener la confirmación de Blaine, este salió de la sala hacia la tienda

Todos se movieron rápido, todos se presentaron con Dante, solo Sam y Blaine que se habían quedado observando a todos, pero en cuanto todos se habían presentado y se habían ido a tomar su turno, ambos se pararon y caminaron hacia el ojiverde

-Hola- saludo el rubio estirándole la mano para que la tomara

-Hola- contesto el chico tímidamente y tomo la mano de Sam

-Soy Sam, este es Blaine- dijo señalando al ojimel, quien repitió el mismo gesto que había hecho su amigo unos minutos antes

-Dante- dijo el otro

-Bueno, tengo que tomar mi turno, los dejo- dijo y salió de la sala

En cuanto salió el ojimel miro a su compañero y le dijo que lo siguiera, le mostro los lugares donde se dejaba el uniforme, como le hacía cuando entraba y cuando salía, lo que hacían. Cuando ya le había enseñado todo, le dijo que le mostro su casillero, pero antes de llegar, el ojiverde tropezó y cayó junto con Blaine, este último debajo de Dante. Por un segundo, sus miradas se conectaron, se perdieron en sus ojos, como no queriendo que ese momento acabara.

En ese momento Blaine se dio cuenta de que tal vez, era cierto, con Kurt todo estaba perdido.

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, gracias por tomarse unos minutos para leer, y ya saben si alguna duda, sugerencia, condena de muerte, todo, ok, hasta el proximo cap... ;)**


	3. La verdad

**Bueno, ya saben que nada de esto me pertenece, sin mas disfruten la lectura**

Capítulo 3: La verdad

Al salir del shock que le provocaron esos ojos verdes, retiro la mirada, probando que el otro hiciera lo mismo. Blaine se levantó y ayudo a Dante a pararse.

-Lo lamento, no quise ser tan torpe- se disculpó el ojiverde, evitando mirar a Blaine, que seguida sumergido en sus pensamientos, pero el escuchar las palabras su acompañante se limitó a observarlo y sonreír

-No creo que hayas sido torpe, fue un accidente, a cualquiera le pudo haber pasado sin necesidad de ser torpe- dijo el ojimel en un intento por no hacer sentir mal a su nuevo compañero de trabajo

-Sí, pero hasta tú te caíste- dijo el ojiverde, que sentía su cara arder, razón por la cual se volteo, para Blaine no llegara a verlo

-No te preocupes, ya te he dicho que fue un accidente y no importa lo que digas, lo fue, no fue importante para mí, si resbale contigo, ¿y?, no me paso nada, ni a ti, así que todo está olvidado- dijo el ojimel tratando de hacer bien al ojiverde que le estaba evitando la mirada

-Ok, gracias- dijo el ojiverde que sentía que su rostro volvía a la normalidad, pero aún no se atrevía a voltear

-¿Gracias?, ¿Por qué me das las gracias?- dijo el ojimel tratando de encontrar la mirada de Dante, pero este no se lo permitía, se volteaba, y no paraba de hacerlo, hasta que el ojimel se dio por vencido y se quedó quieto

-No lo sé, solo lo hice- dijo el ojiverde que sentía que su rostro volvía a arder, se limitó a preguntar -¿Cuál es mi casillero?-

-Ah, sí, es este- dijo caminando y señalando a un casillero que tenía el número veinticinco

-Gracias- respondió el otro, camino hacia el casillero, saco su uniforme, guardo un cuaderno que traía, -Iré a cambiarme- le dijo a Blaine, y sin más abandono la habitación, dejando a un Blaine un tanto extrañado y curioso acerca del chico, pero lo ignoro y fue a tomar su lugar de trabajo.

Al terminar su turno, fue a la sala de trabajadores, fue a su casillero con el número veinticuatro y se percató de que su casillero estaba junto al de Dante, pero lo ignoro, fue a cambiarse, cuando regreso, guardo su uniforme, saco su mochila y se preparaba para irse, cuando vio que Dante se paraba a su lado sonrió y se despidió de él, y se fue a su apartamento.

Blaine acababa de llegar a su apartamento, aventó la mochila y se sentó en el sofá para relajarse un rato, pero su relajación no duro mucho, ya que su celular sonó, vio quien era y se tensó al ver que la llamada era de Kurt, se sentía culpable por lo que había pasado en la mañana, así que contesto

-Hola- dijo sin aminos, solo por contestar

-Vaya, hasta que te dignas a hablarme- reclamo su ¨prometido¨ del otro lado de la línea

-Lo siento, no he tenido un buen día, oye quería disculparme por de la mañana, no estaba de humor- se disculpó el ojimel sinceramente, pero a la vez sentía que estaba siendo hipócrita

-No importa, ¿puedes creer que conseguí otra presentación para mi banda- dijo emocionado el ojiazul, que se encontraba dando vueltas por su habitación, los chips de su banda estaban en la sala, pero quería hablarle a Blaine, así que se fue.

-Me alegro- dijo el ojimel fríamente al recordar lo que escucho la noche anterior

-No suenas muy animado- dijo el ojiazul como reproche

-Lo estoy, pero ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, no tengo mucho tiempo, luego te llamo, ¿sí?, adiós- dijo el ojimel, cuando noto que la puerta se abría y entraba Sam junto con Tina

-¿Qué haces aquí Tay- Tay, hoy es lunes- dijo el ojimel cuando la chica se acerca a abrazarlo

-Yo también me alegro de verte- dijo la chica quien lo abrazaba en esos momentos

.Me alegro es solo que no es viernes ni sábado, y no te veo fuera de esos días- dijo el ojimel siguiendo el abrazo de su amiga

-Es cierto, solo que Sam me conto lo que paso anoche y quise venir a hablar contigo- dijo la chica con cariño, separándose del abrazo y sentándose al lado de Blaine -¿Qué paso?-

-Para hacerlo corto, ayer fui a ver a Kurt para darle una sorpresa, cuando llegue la puerta estaba abierta, entre y escuche que Kurt sentía algo por Elliott- dijo el ojimel sintiendo un pinchazo en el pecho

-Ok, Blaine, creo que deberías hablar con él, básicamente para eso vine, ve con él, arregla las cosas y no olvides que no importa lo que pase, estaremos aquí para ti, pase lo que pase- dijo su amiga dándole un palmada en la espalda

Blaine sonrió ante esas palabras, tomo una chamarra, se despidió de su amigo y fue al apartamento de Kurt.

Kurt estaba enojado, ¿Quién se creía Blaine para ignorarlo todo el día y cortarle la llamada así como así y ya?, no podía creer que hace dos días el ojimel haya sido el mejor novio del mundo y ahora lo ignorara

Lo había tranquilizado la disculpa que recibió del ojimel, pero cuando le corto la llamada estaba más enojado, se fue furioso a la sala

-¿Qué dice el futuro señor Hummel?- pregunto Santana cuando vio llegar al ojimel

-Nada, no dice nada, me cortó la llamada- dijo el ojiazul con un tono de enojo

-Ok, seguro está mal su teléfono o algo parecido, pero no importa, puedes hablar con el mañana, ahora te quiero hacer la invitación para que vayas con nosotras a comprar la comida para mañana- dijo Rachel tratando de animar a su amigo, pero fue inútil, porque l ojiazul negó con la cabeza –Bueno, entonces Santana, Dani y yo iremos, ¿vamos Elliott?-

Al obtener un negativo, las chicas salieron del apartamento, dejando a Kurt y Elliott solos, y en cuanto salieron el moreno se le ocurrió ver una película, a lo que el castaño acepto, empezaron a verla cuando:

-¿Qué ocurrió con tu prometido?- dijo el moreno volteándose a ver al castaño

-Nada, solo me cortó la llamada, le iba a contar lo de la nueva presentación de la banda

-Yo nunca te cortaría la llamada, nunca te haría sufrir- dijo el moreno acercándose al castaño, lo suficiente para sentir el aliento del ojiazul

-¿Enserio?- dijo el castaño, ya que no tenía otra cosa más que decir

-Enserio- confirmo el moreno para luego tomar los labios del castaño, quien solo cerro los ojos y siguió el beso

A pesar de todo lo que creía sentir, se dio cuenta de que no era así, no sintió absolutamente nada en el beso, se dio cuenta de que solo su mente le estaba jugando una broma, no sentía nada por Elliott, ahora lo sabía, amaba a Blaine, pero era un poco tarde, pues escucho como algo se caía, se separó del moreno y vio lo peor que le pudo pasar, vio a Blaine parado ahí, con los ojos muy abiertos y con dolor reflejado en ellos

-Blaine, yo te lo puedo explicar- dijo el castaño poniéndose de pie

-¿Explicar?, ¿Qué me vas a explicar?, no hay nada que explicar- dijo el ojimel saliendo del apartamento

-Blaine, espera, no te vayas, déjame explicarte- dijo el ojiazul corriendo tras el ojimel. Cuando logro alcanzarlo, vio que el ojimel tenía los ojos cristalinos –Sé que nos estábamos besando, pero no ha sido nada, de verdad, solo fue un beso, no significo nada-

-Fue solo un beso que tu querías- dijo el ojimel con una voz no tan fuerte y se notaba el dolor en ella

-No, yo no quería ese beso- replico el ojiazul con unas lágrimas que comenzaban a caer por su mejillas

-No me mientas, ese beso no fue un error, tú lo querías- dijo el ojimel alzando la voz

-Es la verdad, yo no quería ese beso, yo te amo- dijo el ojimel sin fuerzas

-No te creo, no me mientas, te escuche Kurt, sé que creías que sentidas algo por Elliott, te escuche, tú lo decías, TU, ¿Cómo puedes decir que me amas?, ¿Y, si no lo hubiera visto, me lo hubiera dicho?- pregunto el ojimel con un tono más enojado que triste, pero al ver que el castaño solo bajo la vista y negaba con la cabeza, lo dejo en paz y salió del edificio conteniendo las lágrimas, por segunda noche seguida.

Cuando llego a su apartamento, vio que sus amigos estaban en la cocina platicando alegremente, corrió a Sam, lo abrazo y lloro.

Sam y Tina solo se miraron preocupados, Sam abrazo a su amigo y dejo que llorara todo el tiempo que quiso, pasaron todo la noche junto a él, y si en algo coincidían era en que no dejarían que Blaine sufriera por alguien más.

Kurt estaba en el suelo hecho bolita, después de correr a Elliott, se tiro en el suelo y lloro, cuando su amigas llegaron, lo abrazaron, lo acompañaron toda la noche, y deseaban que las cosas se arreglaran para que su amigo no sufriera.

**Espero que les haya gustado, no me maten, es solo que me canse de leer historia donde el malo es Blaine, aunque me gusta leerlas... ;)**


End file.
